


Tables and Chairs

by tiffersthenerdy



Series: HQ!! Quiz Reward Fics [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Plug, BDSM Scene, Bathing/Washing, Biting, Bondage, Bottom Kozume Kenma, Chair Sex, Cock Rings, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Kuroo Tetsurou, Dom/sub, Gags, Hair Braiding, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Sub Kozume Kenma, Table Sex, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, Vibrators, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffersthenerdy/pseuds/tiffersthenerdy
Summary: Kuroo and Kenma have a small scene followed by sex on tables and chairs.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: HQ!! Quiz Reward Fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759852
Comments: 12
Kudos: 399





	Tables and Chairs

**Author's Note:**

> Reward fic for Cherry! I'm sorry it took me so long to get it finished, I hope you like it!

Kuroo clicks his tongue, “you fucked up this time, Kitten. You know how jealous I get and here I find you leaning against Hinata as you laugh at something he said. Now you get to pay the price.”

Kenma can’t say anything due to the gag in his mouth. His top half is splayed out across the kitchen table with his wrists tied to each leg of the table while his feet are on the ground, spread, and ankles tied to the other two table legs. The cock ring is tight and the plug in his ass is snug and he gets the feeling he’ll be on the table for a while.

The sound of the belt snapping against his ass sends a shock through him before the sting settles into his skin. Kuroo’s soothing hand only briefly rubs gentle circles to ease the ache before the belt lands swiftly on him again. The cycle repeats three more times and then the belt carelessly clatters to the tile.

Slowly, the plug is pulled out and the feeling of cold lube sliding down the crack of his ass makes Kenma cringe. There is a blunt tip pushed into his hole and he recognizes the feel of the silicone vibrator as it’s pushed in and pulled out until it’s pushed to the base and resting against his prostate. He waits with bated breath for the switch to be flipped but it doesn’t come.

Kuroo walks into Kenma’s line of sight and leans down enough so they’re level with one another. “I want to hear and see all of this. Don’t forget the safe words.” The gag is removed and when Kuroo does turn the vibrator on it has Kenma flinching and tugging on his binds.

It all happens quickly; his cock is hard to the point of painful as it strains against the ring around it, heat spreads through his body like a wildfire, and every muscle in his body tenses up. There is no stopping the high-pitched whines that escape as he orgasms hard, straining against the ropes that hold him in place, but it doesn’t stop there. Rather than showing mercy, Kuroo lets the vibrator continue to run as it's still pressed to Kenma’s prostate. The overstimulation is too much, and it has Kenma sobbing into the table as his body spasms. Just as he’s about to use a safe word Kuroo flicks the switch and the vibrating stops.

That has to be one of the most infuriatingly enjoyable things about Kuroo; he seems to always know exactly where Kenma’s limits are and uses it to his advantage. Kenma cries out the little bit of stress and relief he has before settling into small whimpers. Fingers comb through his hair and then hook under his chin, raising his head so he is facing Kuroo.

“So beautiful,” Kuroo praises quietly, “such a good boy, Kenma.” He gently cleans Kenma’s face and kisses his forehead. “Are you doing okay?”

“Mmhmm.”

That makes Kuroo’s smile grow as he stands up and shuffles around behind Kenma. The vibrator is pulled out and quickly replaced with Kuroo’s cock which stretches Kenma’s hole even more and makes him shiver. Kuroo fucks into him in an easy manner which builds Kenma’s anticipation quickly. “Who do you belong to?”

“I belong to you,” Kenma answers firmly.

A strong hand slaps down on one of his asscheeks, renewing the sting of the skin there. “Who do you belong to, Kitten?”

“I belong to you, Tetsu.”

The answer receives him another smack. “Answer correctly,” Kuroo demands.

“I am yours and only your’s, Sir,” Kenma replies breathily. There is another slap to his other asscheek. “Sir, what was that one for?”

“Because you like it,” Kuroo tells him and Kenma can hear the smirk in his voice.

Kuroo’s hands grab Kenma’s hips firmly to keep him and the table in place as his thrusts get harder and faster. Wave after wave of pleasure radiates up Kenma’s spine as his boyfriend fucks into him and before long Kuroo is pulling out of him.

Hot stripes of cum cover his ass and lower back followed by Kuroo saying, “this is mine; you are mine, Kenma. No one else will ever get to touch you like this because you’re mine. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, Sir, perfectly clear,” Kenma answers as he rests his sweat slicked forehead on the table.

“Do I need to fuck you in front of Hinata to make him understand it too?”

“No, Sir.”

The rope around Kenma’s ankles falls away and Kuroo massages the reddened skin for a bit and then moves on to his wrists where he repeats the actions. “We aren’t done yet,” Kuroo informs him as he leads Kenma to the living room. Kenma watches Kuroo settle into the oversized armchair and walks over to him when prompted to do so. Kuroo pulls Kenma into his lap then lowers him onto his cock. “Impress me, Kitten.”

Not one to disappoint, Kenma braces his palms against the back of the chair and raises up until just the head of Kuroo’s cock is in his ass then drops back down as he rolls his hips. Every rise and fall has a roll or swirl of Kenma’s hips with it and he stares at Kuroo the entire time while biting his lip. To switch it up a bit so Kuroo keeps making those noises of enjoyment he leans back and puts his palms on Kuroo’s thighs.

“Don’t stop, Kitten, I’m so close,” Kuroo says through gritted teeth as he thrusts up into Kenma who meets each one, desperate for his boyfriend to get off. Heat spreading inside of him tells Kenma that Kuroo is cumming in him. When he's done, Kuroo pulls Kenma off his dick and guides him to sit on the edge of the coffee table where he feels Kuroo's release drip out of him. "Now you're mine inside and out."

Barely three minutes after sex in the chair, Kenma finds himself on his back on the coffee table with Kuroo pounding into him again. They’re both covered in sweat and breathing heavy, but they both love it, especially Kenma. He enjoys a few things in life and watching Kuroo come undone because of him is at the top of the list right below video games.

Every drag of Kuroo’s cock against his insides has Kenma moaning and gasping between whispers for more. His boyfriend doesn’t let up as he bites the sensitive skin on Kenma’s throat while stroking his cock. Just before Kenma gets off though Kuroo stops giving his dick attention and goes back to fucking him until he cums in Kenma again.

“Have you had enough?” Kuroo asks with a smirk.

“Have you, Sir?” Kenma stares up at him with wide eyes and his head tilted slightly.

That’s how Kenma finds himself bent over a kitchen chair with Kuroo wrecking him again. Walking tomorrow will be a challenge and hiding all the bruises from the rough bites will be difficult, but Kenma doesn’t mind. All he cares about is Kuroo and he lets himself be consumed by the man in every way that he can. He ignores the way his legs shake and how his nerves are starting to feel raw just so he can experience his boyfriend’s pleasure again. When Kuroo cums in him again he squeezes Kenma’s hips hard and grinds into him, holding him in place until he finally slips out. Kuroo reaches around and takes Kenma's cock in his hand, jerking it exactly the way Kenma loves it the most. Being wound up and in need of release, Kenma's orgasm hits hard and he moans loudly as Kuroo strokes him through it.

Catching his breath and standing up, Kenma turns to see a satisfied, sweaty Kuroo staring at him with a crooked smile and glassy eyes. Kenma retrieves two bottles of water, handing one to his boyfriend and drinking the other. Finally, Kuroo turns to him and says, “let’s get cleaned up,” and leads the way to the bathroom.

Once both are done washing off in the shower they move to the bath, Kuroo settling in first followed by Kenma who sits between his legs. Strong arms wrap around him and Kuroo pulls him flush against his chest. “You did amazing, Kenma.” It’s whispered into his ear, words edged with warmth and gratitude. “You’re always so good to me.” Kisses are peppered on his cheek, neck, and shoulder before Kuroo turns Kenma’s face toward his and touches their lips together softly. The kiss is soft and full of care. So are the five that follow it. Pulling away and unwinding his arms, Kuroo begins playing with Kenma’s hair and Kenma closes his eyes as he melts into his boyfriend. “I don’t really care about you being around Hinata. Do you know that?”

“Yeah, I know,” Kenma confirms for him.

“And that I really enjoy watching you laugh?” Kenma feels his cheeks heat up and he wants to cover his face, but the way Kuroo’s fingers are working through his hair and massaging his scalp he can’t bring himself to move so he just hums his agreement.

“Most importantly, do you know that you’re safe and I love you?” Kuroo stops braiding and waits for an answer.

“I do know that more than anything else,” Kenma tells him, “I love you too.”

Braid finished and both dried off and in pajamas, they cuddle up under the blankets on their bed. “Thank you for choosing me.” The words catch Kenma off guard for a moment.

Looking up at Kuroo, he says, “there was never a choice, it was always you.”


End file.
